A Not So Holly Jolly Christmas In Auradon
'A Not So Holly Jolly Christmas In Auradon '''is the 13th episode of Season 18. Summary Something weird is going on at Auradon Prep when a box full of new ornaments start making the AKs and the VKs argue and fight with each other while they're setting up their Christmas party. Later on, the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings find negatite inside the ornaments and must destroy them before the AKs and the VKs' battle destroys the Christmas party and makes it the worst holiday season of the year. Plot The episode begins at Auradon Prep where all the AKs were setting up for the Auradon Prep Christmas party, and the Disney Junior Club were invited to help them and then party with them after they were done. While everyone was singing "Deck The Halls", Mal was sitting at a chair lazily filing her nails and tried to ignore the "sappy and disgusting" Christmas carols. When Evie noticed, she convinces Mal to have a little Christmas spirit and fun, and just enjoy the party. After hearing her friend say that, Mal lets out a slight groan as she gets up from her chair and helps her put up the tinsel. Suddenly, Kwazii arrived and swung the doors open, carrying four boxes full of more decorations plus another box full of Christmas tree ornaments. Then Ben thanks Kwazii and takes the ornament box to the Christmas tree that he Jay, Sage, Cassie, Piper, Carlos, Peso, Sofia, Izzy, Connor, and Amaya were going to decorate. Meanwhile, Libby, Vega, Leona, Captain Barnacles, Greg, Adora, Clover, Miles, Loretta, MERC, and Gemma went to the stores to buy some gifts. And Tessa stayed to help cook and bake Christmas foods with Sheriff Callie, Scarlet, Astra, and Doc. Finally, everything was all set for the Auradon Prep Christmas Party! But just then, there was a knock at the door as a mailman carrying a big white box came in. Then when he saw Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, he dropped it just for Connor to catch and ran off in fear. Confused, Lonnie asked who could have delivered it but no one knew. Then before opening the box, Connor read a label that said: "Merry Christmas from your secret Santa. Open now!" Ben says that the box isn't supposed to be open until Christmas and Audrey agrees. Nodding in agreement, Connor decides to put the box under the Christmas tree but before he could, Jay was impatient and took the box, then opened it before Connor could convince him to not open it. But all Jay found were purple star shaped ornaments! Curiously, Captain Jake takes the box of ornaments from Jay to look at them but Jay grabs onto the box to take the ornaments and look at them for himself. However, Captain Jake still held onto the box and soon, he and Jay began fighting over the box when a star ornament flew out of the box and landed on Kwazii's foot. He looked down and picked it up to examine it just when Captain Jake swiped it out of his paw and now he and Kwazii were fighting over it! But before they could get to far, Ben stops Captain Jake and Kwazii's fighting and suggests that they should hang up the star ornaments just for everyone to enjoy them together since there is still enough room for more new ornaments. Plus, he can hang them up on the tinsel to brighten up the place. Glaring at Jay and Kwazii, Captain Jake pointed a finger at both of them and turned back to Ben to tell him that they started it. But Ben brushed it off, then walked to the Christmas tree just as Audrey and Mal joined him into decorating the Christmas tree with the new ornaments. But as they started decorating, Audrey was about to grab another ornament when Mal was reaching for the same ornament and Audrey jeered at her, saying that she got it first. Mal snaps at Audrey saying that she got the ornament first and is gonna hang it up first just as Ben stops their fighting and takes the ornament from Mal to hang it up. After they were done hanging up the star ornaments on the Christmas tree, Kwazii uses his ice crystal power to make the ice crystals and break them to make some special Christmas gifts for everyone including the VKs. Just then, their other friends arrived with all the gifts and food needed for the party but Jay noticed that Tessa didn't buy his favorite dessert. Tessa apologizes but Jay began to fume and blames her for not getting it. Now annoyed, Tessa snapped at Jay and told his to make his dessert himself which caused an argument between them. But before they could continue, Sofia quickly points out that the students, teachers, and parents are coming while Kwazii uses his sweets galore magic to make Jay's favorite dessert in time before everyone arrived. When the guests came in, everyone was awed by the decorations and the smell of the cooked and baked foods had their stomachs growling. But just when things were getting better, Mal saw Doug push Jordan out of his way and as she fell into some fig pudding, Doug laughed at her then Jordan was so mad that she scooped up a hand full of pudding, then threw it towards Doug, but he ducked and the flying blob hit Audrey onto her hair. Irritated, Audrey snaps at Jordan and scolds at her for ruining her hair with pudding. Evie quickly stops their fighting but then she joined in the fight as Audrey took some pudding out of her hair and placed a blob on top of her head. Luckily, Kwazii uses his peace magic to stop the fight and clean the pudding off of Evie and Audrey. Then, as everyone was settled down, the party was ready to begin. Later, everything in the Auradon Prep Christmas party was going swell. And no one was fighting, squabbling, bickering, or having any food fights with each other. The party was in full swing! But that was only for a second when Kwazii heard a crashing sound nearby. When he turned to look over his shoulder, he found that Audrey and Lonnie were fighting about spilling and breaking the punch bowl. Each of them blamed the other for spilling while also blaming for breaking the bowl just as Ben came over to calm both Audrey and Lonnie down. Then suddenly, someone stepped on their partner's foot as Sofia saw a couple yelling and glaring at each other for stepping onto each others' foot and telling each other that they have two left feet. The girl who was dancing with her boyfriend was furious and ran out through the doors in tears while Carlos and Freddie were fighting over who gets to hold Dude and feed him. Then just when things couldn't get any worse, Doug, Jay, and Chad were squabbling about who gets the last cupcake, Evie was having a terrible fight with Jane about who's accessories is the prettiest, Mal argued with Jordan about who takes a selfie first, and Lonnie and Ally were fighting about which music to play; hip hop or classical music? The only one who was normal was Ben. Finally, as the fighting, arguing, squabbling, crying, yelling, and screaming continued, Kwazii couldn't take it anymore! Before anyone could stop him, Kwazii released ice magic all over the ballroom and soon, everyone was a frozen statue! All except for him, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Doc, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Toby, Miles, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Dude, and Ben. As Kwazii finally calmed down, he looked around in shock to see what he had done and was completely ashamed of himself. Luckily, none of them were angry at Kwazii as he used his enchanted fire to melt the ice off of the Star Darlings and one of the Christmas trees when suddenly, one of his friends began to fight with each other. As Tessa and Jay were fighting with each other again about desserts, Kwazii looked over to the Christmas tree full of the star ornaments and begins to wonder if they were the cause of everyone's squabbling. Then, he stops his friends fighting as he used his protection power to protect himself from the strange magic inside the ornaments and holds out a paw to pull one out and study it. Then, as Kwazii was looking at it, he uses his super strength to press his thumb onto the ornament and break a hole into it. Suddenly, black creepy magic pops out of the star ornament and Kwazii quickly throws it down before it could touch it! The star ornament was filled with negatite! The negatite grabs Carlos by the boot and he screamed for help just as Jay and Kwazii saved him by kicking the negatite filled ornament off of him and Kwazii makes a portal to send it way far away! After it was gone for good, Carlos lets out a deep sigh of relief as Mal helped him up when Vega realized that the ornaments were the reason why everyone was fighting. After catching his breath, Carlos asks what was negatite as Scarlet explains that negatite is negative energy that causes people, both a Starling and a Wishling to fight with one another or act all negative, and Piper adds that the Star Darlings have found some in the flowers that were left in their rooms last time, by Lady Rancora! Hearing Piper mention Lady Rancora, Sage begins to wonder if, and then realized with a gasp, that the mailman is actually Lady Rancora in disguise! She was going to deliver all those boxes with those negatite-filled star ornaments and when she does, everyone will not feel so jolly and will only be squabbling this year! They need to find Lady Rancora and stop her from ruining Christmas, and fast! Meanwhile, Lady Rancora (still in her mailman disguise) was already on her way to deliver her next box of star ornaments as she already delivered her next box filled with them that had the family already fighting and arguing! But just as she was about to get to her next delivery, Lady Rancora stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with the Star Darlings and their friends, who confronted her and demands her to stop! With a scoffing laugh, Lady Rancora removes her mailman disguise and reveals her true and dark ugly form, scaring Dude. She then attacks by blasting negative energy at the Descendants, the Star Darlings, and the Disney Junior Club, who all ran while some stayed to protect their friends and fight against Lady Rancora. Then, Mal shoots her magic at Lady Rancora on the back when she wasn’t looking. The battle on this holiday season was epic, it could last long, but Lady Rancora cackled and shouted out that she was just getting started as she first attacks Jay, who was trying to grab her by the wrist, but was wrapped in a cloud of negative energy and was sent crashing down onto the snow-covered ground, then she shot Carlos who was running for his life, and finally Evie! Seeing her friends down and defeated, Mal was enraged that she unleashed so much of her wicked magic that grew into a giant green glowing orb that shot right into Lady Rancora like a gigantic meteor! After Lady Rancora was down for the count, Kwazii summons his magic cage and used his levitation power to throw the evil Starling inside and take her away back up to the Isle of Misera in Starland through a magic portal. Then, Kwazii heals Jay, Carlos, and Evie and Connor helps him. Now that Lady Rancora was gone, Ben announces to the folks of Auradon to get rid of the evil star ornaments, and so, everyone did by throwing them into the fireplaces, and the holidays can go on in a very jolly, cheerful way again! Powers that Kwazii uses * Decor Dazzle * Star Power * Guiding Light * Ice Crystals * Peace Magic * Stretchy Power * Super Strength * Magic Cage * Magic Sensing * Healing Power * Protection Power * Magic Cleaning Brush Characters * Trivia * Lady Rancora puts negatite in the ornaments. * The Descendants meet Lady Rancora for the first time. * While all the AKs and VKs were affected by the star ornaments filled with negatite, Ben is the only one unaffected. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Christmas Category:Episodes that need images